Making Up for Lost Time
by officespace
Summary: A series of somewhat/kind of related/unrelated stories of what the gang is up to. Taking place roughly one year later, the collection includes lots and lots of pairings and good times. Ryuko/OC Satsuki/Nonon Mako/Gama Miki/Kina Uzu/OC Inu/Lori Each chapter a different story. Rated M (Just in case for future good times.)


**Summary: A series of somewhat/kind of related/unrelated stories of what the gang is up to. Taking place roughly one year later, the collection includes lots and lots of pairings and good times. Ryuko/OC Satsuki/Kiryuin Mako/Gama Miki/Kina Uzu/OC Inu/Lori Each chapter a different story. Rated M (Just in case for future good times.)**

**Chapter 1: Attack of the 100 Ft Taco Monster**

Mako quickly gathered up her things into a small squid shaped bag. She was in a hurry to get to the movies for her date. Gamagoori was crammed up in the bathroom in his small one bedroom apartment. Rarely did he come here but with his home now a giant pile of rubble he had no other choice but to move into his getaway home. He didn't mind the size because it was nice to have some privacy from Mako's over the top family and the from the watchful eye of Ryuko.

"Ira! We're going to be late!" Mako shouted from the hall. She arrived earlier for their date and was waiting as patiently as she could for Gamagoori to get ready.

"Impossible!" Gamagoori freed himself from his bathroom prison. "The movie does not start for another thirty minutes!" He towered over her.

She was no longer intimidated by her eight foot tall boyfriend's size and snapped back. "It's twenty-nine minutes now!" She pouted pointing to her watch.

Gamagoori decided to give up. He sighed and let Mako take his hand and lead them to the door. He regretted nothing and was always internally grateful for his friend's efforts of helping him ask Mako out. He was shocked that she said yes right away, he always thought she had a pretty serious thing with Ryuko, but in Mako's own words she liked Ryuko like a friend likes a friend and she liked Gamagoori like a mother likes a father. He could still remember how serious she was when she said it. He locked the door and headed down the street. The movie theater was only a few blocks from his apartment, but he enjoyed the walk never the less.

"Ah, Mankan-Mako," He tried to get her attention. "Would you like anything to eat at the movie theater?"

"GAH!" She snapped around "I forgot my wallet!" She dug through her purse and inside the pockets of her light blue dress. "Quickly! I must return home! GASP!" She fell to the ground in the most dramatic way possible, when she realized she was no where near her home.

"It's-It's okay Mako, I will cover you." Gamagoori looked everywhere but at Mako's big brown eyes. His cheeks were bright red.

"Really!?" She turned to him, when their eyes finally met Gamagoori nearly melting away.

He nodded, adverting his eyes again. "Is it not what a date is suppose to do?" He said trying to regain his composure.

Mako nodded enthusiastically. "But next time, I'll be the bread bringer and spend money like a high roller!" Mako flipped backwards in the air and landed perfectly on the ground. "You can count of me!" She stuck her chest with her fist. "GAH! We only have fifteen minutes to get to the movie!"

"Then we better hurry!" Gamagoori grabbed Mako and tossed her onto his shoulder and ran the remaining blocks to the movie theater.

Once at the theater Gamagoori picked up two tickets for the 3 o'clock showing of the movie. Although Gamagoori was not interested in a movie about a 100 ft taco monster he was happy to see how happy it made Mako. As soon as she found out it was playing he was quick to as her out of a date. She accepted of course and here they were walking to the concession stand.

"Mako, the movie time was 3 o'clock and not two-ten." He stared at the two tickets, which looked like tiny scraps of paper in his giant hands.

"Wah!? Really?" She looked at the tickets. Looks like they had another forty minutes to kill until the movie.

Gamagoori tried to act annoyed but inside he was happy. He was getting forty more minutes with Mako and maybe if he was lucky he could summon up the courage to ask her out to dinner too.

"Ah, Mako-" Gamagoori shrunk down and took her hands. She met his gaze, turning him into liquid again. "After the movie, would you like to go out for dinner?"

Mako looked him dead in the eyes like some magic gateway with thousands of world treasures had just opened before her. She was just about to respond when her sharp eyes caught sight of something red. "Ryuko!"

Gamagoori turned behind him "Ryuko?" He looked around but did not see her, then back at the spot Mako should have been standing. "Mako!?"

"Over here Ira!" Mako called from a few feet away.

Gamagoori quickly joined Mako, "Matoi. Lady Satsuki." He greeted the two girls.

Ryuko jumped around "Mako! Gamagoori!" She hugged Mako "What are you two doing here?"

Satsuki turned around and greeted her friends with a smile "Gamagoori, Mako, it is good to see you."

Mako pointed to the wall of the theater with the movie posters lined down them. "We're here to see a movie!"

Ryuko's eyes lite up "Really!? Which one? Wait! Is it-"

"ATTACK OF THE 100 FT TACO MONSTER!?" They both said in unison.

Mako nodded.

Ryuko jumped into the air. "I knew it! Me and Satsuki are to here to see it too."

Gamagoori was a little shocked that Satsuki would agree to see such a ridiculous movie, but he was happy that he was able to run into her. "Is that true Lady Satsuki!?"

She nodded. "I wanted to spend more time with my sister." They way she said it warmed Ryuko's heart, they had be working hard to make up for lost time.

Mako grabbed Gamagoori's arm without warning. "Me and Ira are on a date and he's the bread bringer!"

Gamagoori chicks flushed a bright shade of red as both the girls laughed. Satsuki was happy to see her friend finally able to cut loose. So much of her childhood had been consumed with her quest to take down her mother. She had dragged her friends in with her, which left them no time to enjoy little things like going to movies or hanging out. How much of their childhood and high school life was lost to her quest, so much time that would never be able to be made up. That's why Satsuki's only wish was to see to it that all of her friends enjoyed ever last second of their new lives. Satsuki turned to her friends, everyone in the group continued to chat and catch up with things. Then decided to head to the concession stand when they ran into Inumuta and Lori.

Mako stiffened like an arrow. "Inumuta! What are you doing here!?"

Inumuta and Lori turned around. The computer scientist sighed "Looks like we've been found out," He said to a blushing Lori. "Satsuki! Matoi! It's good to see you."

Mako jumped from out of know where and barrel rolled into a hug and hugged both Inumuta and Lori at the same time.

Inumuta blushed at the close contact. "And it's good to see you too Mankanshoko." Inumuta looked pass the ground and saw Gamagoori lurking in the back. "Gamagoori?"

The giant greeted his friend. "Inumuta."

Ryuko turned to them both. "Are you all here to see a movie too?"

Inumuta nodded. "Of course."

Lori stepped forward. "We're here to see Attack of the 100 ft Taco Monster!" The blonde grinned through his orange face mask.

"For the computer graphics of course." Inumuta quickly added.

"And the bad-ass costumes!" Lori pointed out. After the dealings with the life-fibers Lori still continued his hobby of being an expert tailor and now made uniforms and customs for shops and play houses around the area.

Mako turned around. "Looks like the gang's all here-"

"Idiot!" A familiar high pitched voice resonated through the group. Everyone turned around to see Nonon and Uzu walking towards the concession stand.

"What? You lost to the bet." Uzu chuckled.

"Hmp, you're lucky my favorite actor/model/singer is in this you lousy cheating monkey!" Nonon pouted.

"Hey Nonon! Sanageyama!" Satsuki called to her friend and quickly ran over to them.

"Satsuki!?" Nonon turned around. The two girls hugged.

"Are you here to see the Taco Monster movie as well?" Satsuki asked.

Nonon nodded. Her anger at losing the bet to Sanageyama to see this movie melted away.

"Jakuzure! Sanageyama! Over here!" Mako waved.

The two turned and saw all their friends and came running over.

Uzu smiled "Inumuta, Gamagoori, how have you been." Uzu didn't have to guest looking at their dates standing next to them.

Inumuta stepped closer to Lori subconsciously "Quiet well, and yourself?"

"Can't complain." Uzu laughed. "Gamagoori I see you and Mako are hitting off quiet nicely?"

Gamagoori only blushed which made Inumuta and Uzu both laugh at the same time.

"Guys!" Mako shouted. " We must move quickly!" She pointed with enthusiasm to the theater.

Ryuko laughed. "Calm down Mako, we'll make it on time."

Everyone in the group laughed and made their way to the concession stand unaware they were being watched.

"Why don't you just go up and say something to them?" Tsugumu watched the group, balancing a large bucket of popcorn and two large soda's in his hands.

Aikuro chuckled and shuck his head. "We'll catch up with them later."

Mako squirmed in her seat only fifteen minutes after the movie started. Not much action had happened, the movie was still introducing characters but action or not Mako was unsettled by the build up of the 100 ft taco monster. She let her imagination go wild in trying to picture the beast. She couldn't decided if it was half giant soft shell or giant hard shell monster or if it was a giant human with a taco for a head. What did it eat? Who knew, but she knew what ever it ate it couldn't be good for the local markets. She inched closer to Gamagoori, who was not as into the movie as she was.

He stared at her curiously. He could tell she was a little tense so he swallowed his touch guy act and wrapped an arm around his date. Mako jumped and looked up at Gamagoori, her mind suddenly at ease. Whatever the taco monster was it was no match for her three-stared date. Mako clinched her fist in anticipation.

Across the theater Ryuko sat next to Satsuki, both girls were immediately draw into the action. The movie had took a turn for the worst when two scientist were eaten up by the ever growing taco monster. Both girls could relate to the struggle of having to control something they did not completely understand and were rooting for the hero's so intensely that it was making the atmosphere in the theater quiet dense.

A few rows in the front was where Inumuta and Lori were sitting. Not ready to admit to his friends that he was dating Lori, Inumuta tried his very hardest to be on his best behavior. While it was true that he was interested in the computer graphics in the movie, he was more interested in making out with Lori in the cover of the dark theater. He sighed contently as he watched the tiny blonde get more and more into the movie. Perhaps another time, Inumuta thought to himself.

"Houka," Lori whispered. "Thank you for taking me to the movies." He smiled, as Inumuta nodded.

Towards the end of the movie, everyone was sitting on the edge of their seats. No one, besides Ryuko and Mako, expected the movie to be any good but as it turned out the plot and character development was spot on. The 100ft taco monster turned out to be every bit of menacing as the movie poster depicted. It was so terrifying some in the audience would surely think twice about ordering tacos for dinner.

The climax approached as the main character and friends set down a dark damp sewer after the taco monster. Armed with nothing more than a few bottles of extra hot taco sauce the odds didn't look very good for our hero's. One of the female leads turned down a dark tunnel, but quickly regretted her decision when she came face to face with the taco monster. Screams could be heard in the theater as the Taco Monster attacked and gobbled up the woman.

"Aikuro!" Tsumugu whispered into his friend's ear. "Get off my lap!" he grunted, trying to remain as quite as he could.

"Shit Tsumugu did you see that!" Aikuro whispered back with his arm wrapped around Tsumugu's neck.

Tsumugu's eye twitched as he felt the bare naked skin of his date. "And put some damn clothes on will ya!"

In the back of the theater Mako was practically hiding inside their large bucket of popcorn. How she was able to get inside amazed Gamagoori to no end. He placed a hand on her head to comfort her, which brought her at ease. The movie closed with two of the five main characters coming out alive. The screen faded to black ending quietly but not without one final bang. The speakers blasted and boomed as the Taco Monster made one final appearance, which knocked everyone off of their seats.

The movie ended and everyone exited the theater. The group quickly re-grouped and talked and laughed about their favorite parts. Plans were made for the future before everyone went their separate ways. Mako and Gamagoori were the last to leave and headed out of the theater much to Mako's protest. She was very interested in another movie about a tiny mutant rabbit that fed on little children. Gamagoori pulled her away with no effort and the two were standing outside of the theater alone.

"Ah-" Gamagoori looked away nervously, not getting a response earlier about his inquiry for dinner he thought it would be a good idea to ask again. "Would-would you like to get dinner with me!?" He was almost shouting, which came out a little louder than he had intended it to be.

"Dinner?" Mako looked up at him with the most innocent pair of big brown eyes the giant had ever seen. It was enough the melt him back down to size. "Oh yeah! Of Course Ira! I'd love to. Than afterwards, we're going all the way!" She shouted.

Gamagoori gasped and turned to stone. "All-All! The Way!"

Mako nodded. "All the way!"

"But-Ah, Mankansh-Ah-Mako, I'd don't think, I'm-you're!" Gamagoori turned and stepped in front of Mako. "Going all the way is a big commitment Mako!"

Mako tilted her head. "So you don't want to go all the way to the next town for ice cream? Aww! Ira! You promised! You promised we'd go after our last date, but it rained!"

Gamagoori eye twitched in shame at his dirty mind. "Of-of course."

Make smiled brightly. "Than after our date, we're having sex!" She ran off in the direction of the restaurant district, teasing him a little.

"Wait-Wait a minute! Mako!" Gamagoori's face was bright red as he ran after her.

Aikruo laughed from on top of the building he was spying at the young couple off of. Tsumugu shook his head in disapproval.

"Two things." Tsumugu stood above him.

"Hmm?" Aikuro looked up.

"One. You're a creep Aikuro. Two. We're long over do." Tsumugu averted his eyes, with a blush.

"Just name the place." Aikuro grinned.

"And put your damn clothes back on!" Tsumugu shouted from the roof tops.


End file.
